Return of a Friend Series
by Arielle1
Summary: Old and new friends return to Angel Grove *chapters 1 thru 7**takes place during PRiS*
1. A Pink Homecoming

The Return of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

A/N: this is the first part of "Return of a Friend" I don't know if this series will ever actually have an official "end" to it b/c I always get new ideas for chapters to this series.

Summery: An old friend returns to Angel Grove and makes some new friends.

Return of a Friend part 1

A Pink Homecoming

"Andros catch!" Ashley the yellow ranger yelled tossing the basketball to him.

"Got it Ash" Andros the red ranger called out catching it he ran towards the basket dodging Carlos the black ranger who had tried to get the ball from him.

"Andros I'm open." TJ the blue ranger called putting his arms in the air.

Andros threw the ball to TJ; he caught it and slam-dunked it in the basket.

"We _win_!" TJ yelled throwing his fists into the air in a sign of triumph.

"Yeah!" Ashley yelled leaping into the air.

"You only won by one point." Cassie the pink ranger declared pushing back her long black hair.

"But we still won." TJ said, the five lightstar rangers were playing basketball on the simudeck on the Astro Mega Ship far above Earth.

"I want another game." Carlos said picking up the basketball.

"We are coming up on Angel Grove." DECA The ship's computer declared. 

"End simulation." Andros commanded the computer "Let's go guys." The five teens pressed a button on their communicators and vanished in flashes of red, pink, yellow, blue, and black light.

***

Down on earth in the city of Angel Grove the five teens were sitting at a table in the Surf Spot the local Teen hang out. 

"I can't believe how quiet it's been around here." Cassie said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah Astronama hasn't sent down a monster in over two weeks." Carlos put in.

"This is not like her." Andros said looking at his four friends.

"Yeah I know." Ashley said "But at least we've had few days to ourselves." She twisted a piece of her light brown hair around her finger.

"Hey why don't we go over to the basket ball court I want a rematch." Carlos said his dark brown eyes focusing on TJ.

"Ok you're on." TJ declared, they finished their drinks then went out to the courts.

***

A young woman waited at an airport in Florida she was finally going home

"_I can't believe I'm finally going home for good!_" She thought excitedly as she waited for the flight to Angel Grove, California. The young women was Kimberly Hart she had gone to Florida to practice for the Pan Global Games which had just ended, Kimberly had come in fourth.

Now Kim was on her way home for good hopefully nothing bad would happen this time, last time she had gone back 17 months earlier her and her long time friend Jason Lee Scott had been captured by Divatox an evil space pirate who was trying to destroy the Power Rangers.

They were captured because they were once Power Rangers. 

So this time she hoped nothing would happen. All she wanted to do was get home and contact her friends especially Tommy her ex boyfriend, They hadn't talked much last time she was in Angel Grove. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the over head speaker "Flight 123 to Angel Grove, California is now boarding at gate 23." 

She picked up her carry-on bag and made her way to the gate.

***

"We win again!" TJ yelled giving Ashley a high five.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. 

"Oh stop gloating." Carlos said bouncing the basketball off the ground "But I want one more game."

"Ok." Ashley said "But loser buys the smoothies."

"Fine. Hope you have your wallet." Cassie said. 

***

"Astronoma!" Elgar called from the bridge of the Dark Fortress. 

"What?" Astronoma asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"When are you gonna send a monster down to Angel Grove?" Elgar asked.

"When I feel like it." She snapped at him. 

"Don't you think you've let those power punks have enough time off?" Ecliptor asked.

"I need to wait till the time is right." She said her lilac hair bouncing in curls above her shoulders "As soon as the time is right I'll strike." 

***

"I'm sorry Kimberly but Tommy's out of town." Kim had gotten home a few hours ago and had tried to contact her friends but so far she was unsuccessful "But when he gets home I'll tell him that you called."

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver bye." Kim said, she hung up the phone then leaned back on the couch so far she'd called Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Kat and she'd gotten their answering machines.

Kim looked out the window and decided to go for a walk.

Kim walked down the street and stopped in front of Billy's house she missed him most of all since he moved to Aquitar she couldn't tell him that she was back.

She continued walking till she found herself at the basketball courts; she had played numerous games there with Tommy, Jason and the others.

As she walked by she was hit in the ankle by a basketball she bent down and picked it up as a boy about her age with shoulder length brown and blond streaked hair wearing a red shirt and jeans ran up to her.

"I'm real sorry." He apologized.

"That's ok." She realized he reminded her of Tommy in a way.

He held out his hand "I'm Andros." _"Wow"_ he thought as he looked into her brown eyes, which seemed to smile _"This girl is beautiful."_

She took his hand "I'm Kimberly but my friends just call me Kim."

"Nice to meet you Kim. Would you like to join us? We need a sixth to make the teams even." He motioned with his hand over to the basketball court.

"Sure I'd love to." She replied smiling.

"Come on." They jogged over to where the others were waiting "Guys this is Kim. And she's gonna join our game."

"Hi I'm Ashley this is Carlos, TJ, and Cassie." A girl with light brown hair said introducing herself and her friends "And you already know Andros." 

"You can be on our team." Carlos said, "We need a third player." 

"Thanks." Kim said, "What's the score?"

"Ashley, TJ, and Andros five. Me and Cassie four we're going up to ten." Carlos said raking both hands through his straight black hair, which fell just below his ears.

"Who has the ball?" Kim asked.

"We do." Andros replied.

"Ok." Kim said. 

***

"That will be five bucks." The person behind the counter at the Surf Spot said. 

"No problem." Carlos said, "I can't believe we lost again." He said as he reached the table where they were sitting.

"Well you shouldn't try and beat us." TJ said taking a cup from Carlos.

"So you just came back from the Pan Global games?" Cassie asked. 

"Yeah but I came in fourth so I figured I'd come home." Kim said she had been telling them about how she had been chosen to practice with a world famous coach in Florida.

Andros couldn't figure out what attracted him to this girl but all he knew was that the moment he saw her walking by the basketball court he had to find a way to get her attention. 

"So how long were you in Florida?" TJ asked.

"I was there for about a year and a half." Kim replied her eyes meeting Andros's; he looked down at the table when he saw her looking at him.

"I've gotta go to the ladies room." Cassie said standing up "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." Ashley stood up "Kim?"

"Sure." Kim stood and the three girls disappeared around a corner.

"Kim's pretty nice." TJ said when the girls were out of their earshot.

"Yeah she is." Carlos agreed "She's pretty too."

"What do you think Andros?" TJ asked.

"Huh…Yeah." he replied still looking in the direction the girls had gone.

Carlos looked at TJ then back at Andros "I think somebody has a crush."

"What?" Andros asked looking at Carlos with a puzzled expression on his face "Crush?"

"Yeah. It's when someone likes someone else." TJ replied.

"Oh and who would that be?" Andros asked.

"You. You like Kim." TJ said.

"I do not." Andros said.

"Oh come on admit it." Carlos said.

"Ok maybe I like her." Andros answered.

"Is that why you threw the ball past me and in her direction when she was walking by the basketball court?" TJ asked.

Andros looked at Carlos then at TJ and smiled a little "Yeah. I just saw her and I was…"

"Swept away?" TJ suggested.

"Yeah. I'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her before and I had to get her attention somehow." Andros could feel his ears getting red, and he knew Carlos and TJ saw cause his hair was pulled back halfway. 

"If you like her then ask her out." TJ suggested.

"I can't I've never asked anyone out before. Never"

"Andros what's the worst that could happen?" Carlos asked.

_"I really like her."_ Andros thought to himself _"I've never felt this way about anyone before."_

"I really like her." He told them. 

"Then ask her out." TJ urged him.

Andros thought for a few minutes "I guess I will."

***

"So?" Cassie asked looking at Kim.

"So what?" Kim asked pushing back her brown hair while looking in the mirror.

"What do you think about Andros and the guys?" Ashley asked.

"They're ok." Kim answered twisting her communicator, which she had kept as a reminder of her days as a Power Ranger, around her wrist.

Ashley and Cassie noticed this and exchanged puzzled expressions "What's that?" Cassie asked pointing to Kim's wrist.

"Oh nothing." Kim replied putting her hand behind her back.

Ashley looked around the empty bathroom just to make sure it was empty and lowered her voice "That's a communicator isn't it?" 

Kim looked at them in shock "How do you know? The only way you could know is if you were."

"Power Rangers?" Ashley suggested.

"Yeah." Kim replied "You're the ones they gave the Turbo power to aren't you?"

"Yup." Cassie replied "You must have been one of the original rangers."

"Yup I was the first pink ranger." Kim said.

Cassie smiled "Cool."

"Yeah. So Kim what do you really think of the guys?" Ashley asked.

Kim looked in the mirror then at the two girls and smiled "I really like Andros."

"I knew it." Cassie yelped.

"But I'm not sure I like him for him or just because he reminds me of Tommy." Kim declared.

Ashley smiled sympathetically "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I know." Kim replied

***

"That's it!" Astronaoma exclaimed. 

"What's it?" Elgar asked.

"I'll kidnap that girl and demand that the rangers give me their powers." 

"That's perfect." Ecliptor exclaimed walking over to Astronoma "They wouldn't want one of their friends to get hurt so they'll have to listen."

Elgar scratched his head "There's something familiar about that girl but I can't put my finger on it."

"Elgar what are you babbling?" Astronoma snapped. 

"It's just that, that girl reminds me of someone."

Astronoma rolled her eyes "Monitor those rangers and when they're alone send down some quantrons to kidnap her."

***

The girls returned to the table and sat down. 

"Guys Kim knows." Cassie said tapping her own communicator.

"How'd she find out?" TJ asked.

Ashley lowered her voice "She used to be a ranger."

"Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed, Carlos and TJ glanced at Andros and gave a look that said "Now's your chance"

Andros noticed and cleared his throat "Ah Kim would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Kim glanced at Ashley and Cassie then smiled "I'd love to."

"You would?" his brown eyes grew wide.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ok then let's go." They both stood up and left the Surf Spot leaving the other four rangers behind.

***

"Astronoma, Andros and that girl are alone in the park." Elgar called.

"Excellent! Send down the quantrons." She said.

"Right." Elgar said.

***

In the park Andros and Kim were walking near the picnic tables talking about their pasts and there presents.

Andros took Kim's wrist and stopped her from walking "Kim I want to ask you something."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I know we only met today but I feel really close to you already." He said.

Kim swallowed "I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Well as I was saying would you…" he couldn't finish asking Kim out because right in front of them appeared about a dozen quantrons "Oh great." He mumbled.

"I'll help." Kim said getting in a karate stance.

"Guys we need you in the park right away." He said into his communicator.

"We'll be right there." Came TJ's voice over the small device, in a flash of pink, yellow, blue, and black light the other four rangers stood in front of them in similar karate stances.

"Let's send these creeps back to space." Ashley said, the five rangers plus Kim started kicking and punching the quantrons. 

Kim's shrill scream cut through the air and Andros jerked his head towards where she was fighting, four quantrons were holding Kim by her arms and legs "Guys help!" she screamed trying to get lose of the quantrons.

"Guys they've got Kim." Andros called to the other rangers. 

"Let me go!" Kim yelled as the quantrons carried her away. 

Andros started running towards them but just as he reached them all the quantrons disappeared in a flash of light.

"Guys they got away." Andros said as the others ran to him "And they have Kim."

"Don't worry Andros we'll save her." Carlos reassured his friend.

"We have to." Andros said looking at his friends "If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself.

***

"Let me go!" Kim screamed holding the bars of her prison on the bridge of the Dark Fortress "I said let me out."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Astronoma asked an evil grin forming on her lips.

"The Power Rangers will save me." Kim said.

"Oh I don't think so." She replied.

"That's it!" Elgar exclaimed turning away from the controls.

"What?" Astronoma asked looking frustrated.

"I know why she looks so familiar." He said pointing at Kim.

"And why is that?" Astronoma asked.

"Cause she's one of the power brats I kidnapped when I was working for Auntie Divatox." He replied "The other one was Jason some thing."

Astronoma's eyes widened "Are you telling me she used to be a Power Ranger?" 

"Yup."

"This is perfect." She said grinning an evil grin "Elgar contact the Mega Ship so I can tell the rangers my proposition their powers for the girl."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Life or Death

The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

A/N: this is the 2nd part of the "Return of a Friend" series.

Summery: The rangers race to save Kim's life.

****

Return of a Friend part 2

Life or Death

Andros marched down a corridor of the Astro Mega Ship to the bridge where the other rangers were trying to locate Kimberly.

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked when he walked on to the bridge.

"Nope. Nothing yet." Carlos replied.

"Incoming message from Astronoma." DECA declared.

Andros exchanged glances with the others "Play it."

Astronoma's face came on the viewer "Hello rangers."

"Astronoma cut to the chase." TJ demanded.

Andros could see Kim in the background in a cage like prison.

"Ok fine. I'll give you back the girl in exchange for your powers." She declared.

Andros walked over to Ashley "Ashley see if you can get a lock on Astronoma's where a bouts."

"We're not giving up our powers." TJ said.

"Well I guess you'll never see your former power ranger again." The screen went blank.

"Ashley did you get a lock?" Andros asked.

Ashley pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles then turned around "She's some where near KO-35."

"What are we gonna do?" Cassie asked.

"We're gonna have to give up our powers." Andros said.

"Andros we can't." Carlos protested.

"But we need to get Kim back." Andros replied.

"But giving Astronoma our powers isn't the way to do that." TJ declared laying his hand on Andros's shoulder "I have an idea."

***

"Ok Teej contact Astronoma." Andros declared.

TJ pressed a few buttons then Astronoma's face appeared on the screen "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to tell you that we reconsidered and will give you our powers in exchange for Kimberly." Andros declared.

"Well it's nice to know you changed your minds." Astronoma said.

"Where are you gonna be?" Andros asked.

"On KO-35." She replied. 

"Fine we'll be there."

"Oh and if you even think about playing any tricks then it's good bye Kimberly."

***

Kimberly watched as Astronoma talked to Andros over the viewing screen.

__

"I wish I could teleport. But Elgar took my communicator." Kim thought to herself as she listened to Astronama. 

"Oh and if you even think about playing any tricks then it's good bye Kimberly." Kim's eyes went wide when she heard this.

__

"This is worse then any other time I've been kidnapped. If only I could…" her thoughts were interrupted by Astronama.

"You'd better hope your friends don't pull anything."

"Astronama are you really going to release her?" Elgar asked.

"What are you stupid?" she said.

"You know everyone asks me that I don't know why though." He replied scratching his head.

"Of course I'm not gonna release her." She replied "Now teleport us down to KO-35."

***

"You guys know what you have to do?" Andros asked as the five rangers stood in front of the jump tubes. 

"Yeah we distract her while you get Kim." TJ answered.

"Right now let's go." They turned to face the jump tubes, before they jumped in Andros yelled out "Let's rocket!"

***

The rangers teleported to KO-35 to where Astronama was waiting with Kimberly in a prison-like force field, she was at least two or three feet away from Kim.

"I see you've finally showed up. But where's your fifth there's only four of you." Astronama said.

"He's on the Mega Ship he sent us down here." Ashley replied "But we have his morpher." 

"Good now hand them over and I'll release the former pink ranger."

TJ stepped forward with the five morphers in his hands while Andros snuck up behind Astronama and Kimberly.

Kim's face lit up when she saw Andros, he put one gloved finger up she nodded.

"Here now release her." TJ said as he handed Astronama the morphers.

"You really thought you could trick me with these fake morphers?" Astronama asked, "Now it's time for Kim here to pay the price." Astronama held up her staff as she turned around to face Kimberly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Andros "Oh well you get to see the execution of a fellow ranger." She held up her staff, pointed it directly at Kim and fired.

"No!" Andros yelled as he jumped in the way and was hit in the chest by the beam.

The others watched as Andros hit the ground, where he laid motionless.

"Andros!" Kim yelled as she sank to her knees.

"You're gonna pay Astronama!" TJ yelled.

"Not today I'm not." Astronama backed away and teleported back to her ship leaving about a dozen quantrons in her place.

"Cassie, Ashley you guys get Kim." Carlos said.

"We'll take care of these guys." TJ said, Cassie and Ashley ran over to where Kim was and to their surprise the force field was gone.

"Come on!" Cassie said, Carlos and TJ ran to where Andros lay motionless on the ground.

Carlos lifted Andros over his shoulder and the six teens teleported to the Mega Ship.

***

Kim sat near the lake thinking about everything that had happened.

__

"If I hadn't come back Andros would still be…" she couldn't think about it anymore.

As soon as they teleported to the Mega Ship Kim teleported herself back to Earth it had been at least two hours and she hadn't heard anything from the other rangers so she assumed the worst.

"Kim." She turned quickly when she felt the strong hand on her shoulder; she half expected to see Tommy but standing behind her was Carlos with the other three rangers behind him.

"Oh Carlos hi." Kim stood up to face him "So is he?"

"He's not dead if that's what you mean." Carlos said, Kim let of a sigh of relief

"But he is in a type of Coma Alpha says the longer he stays in it the dimmer things look but right now he's hooked up to a machine." TJ said. 

"Kim listen we need you to do something for us." Carlos said, he could tell she had been crying her eyes were red and her face tearstained. 

"What? Anything." Kim answered. 

"We need you to take over as the Red Lightstar Ranger…" Carlos was cut short by Kim.

"Anything but that." She said as she walked past them to a picnic table where she sat down.

"Kim you're the only one who knows our secret." Cassie said sitting down next to Kim. 

"Yeah and you're more experienced in this type of thing then we are." TJ said.

"But I've done my time as a ranger." Kim said.

Ashley put her arm around Kim's shoulder "If anyone Andros would have wanted _you_ or his sister Karone to become the red ranger."

Kim looked at Ashley then at the others she hesitated for a few minutes before saying "Why not. I've always missed being a ranger any ways."

Cassie smiled "Good. Carlos."

Carlos reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a communicator and a morpher, Kim took them and the five teens teleported to the Mega Ship.

***

Kim was standing in front of the window of her room on the Mega Ship two weeks later. 

__

"Wow the stars look so beautiful way up here." She thought to herself, Andros was still in a coma and Kim had, had a great time with the other rangers she had forgotten how much excitement there was in being a power ranger.

"Kimberly the other rangers need you on the bridge." DECA said, Kim looked away from the window.

"I'll be right there DECA." Kim left her room and made her way to the bridge.

***

"Astronama I've found a weak spot in the Mega Ship." Ecliptor declared.

"Perfect!" Astronama exclaimed "I'll send a monster down to Earth and while the rangers are busy fighting it I'll slip in and destroy Andros."

"Wonderful idea princess." Ecliptor said.

"Now which monster to send down." She said pacing back and forth "I've got it the Tigris monster." On the bridge a monster appeared that looked like a metal tiger.

"What is your bidding?" he growled.

"Go down to Earth and distract the power rangers." She said.

"Yes Astronama." He growled.

***

"Rangers Astronama has sent a monster down to Earth." DECA declared.

Kim looked at the screen, which showed a metal tiger named Tigris rampaging through the city "Ok DECA we're on it." She raised her wrist to her chest "Let's Rocket!"

As soon as the five rangers teleported to Earth Astronama appeared on the bridge.

__

"Now where is that infirmary?" Astronema asked herself, after she deprogrammed Alpha by zapping him with her staff she walked through the halls of the ship till she heard a beeping sound coming from inside one of the rooms.

She looked into the room and sure enough she had found the infirmary, she walked to the bed Andros was lying on.

"Andros I really wish it didn't have to be like this." Astronama said her smile faded "I really didn't. But it has to." She raised her staff and fired it at the life support machine he was hooked to.

The beeping sound stopped _"I've done it at last I've destroyed the red ranger." _She thought to herself, then she disappeared back to her ship.

***

On Earth the rangers had just destroyed Tigris and were on their way back to the Mega Ship the first thing they saw was Alpha leaning over the consoles.

"Alpha!" Ashley exclaimed. 

Carlos ran over and pressed some buttons on Alpha's back.

Alpha suddenly came to life and looked around "Rangers Astronama was here!" 

Kim's eyes went wide "Astronama!" she ran out of the room with the other rangers at her heels.

When they got to the infirmary Kim gasped, there were sparks coming from the life support machine.

TJ grabbed a scanner from the table and started scanning Andros while Carlos, Alpha and Cassie examined the life support machine, Kim ran to Andros and grabbed his hand. 

"He's got a faint pulse." She declared.

"It's totally fried." Cassie said.

They all looked at TJ "He's still alive."

"That's good." Ashley said. 

"But according to this only for two hours." TJ said "Unless we can get a new life support machine or fix this one he'll die."

***

Billy Cranston walked down the hall of the Angel Grove High school holding his hands together.

"Hi Billy." Kim said as he met up with his friends.

"Hi guys." He said.

"What do ya got there?" Kim asked.

He opened his hands to reveal a small white mouse. 

"Aw how cute I've always wanted a little mouse for a pet." Kim said.

Billy pulled the mouse away "Shh he's not a pet he's my lab assistant Jack."

Now Billy was in the darkened command center in his power ranger suit with his helmet off holding up a flashlight.

"Alpha Zordon I know you must have a good reason for disappearing like this but we really need you." He said.

Now he was in the park with his friends they were all yelling at each other.

"Why am I hanging out with the intellectually challenged?" He asked. 

Now he was in the Power Chamber with the other rangers he had just watched his friends become the Power Ranger Zeo. 

Billy woke up and realized he was still in his room on Aquitar. 

He got out of bed fixed his blue boxer shorts and walked to his desk and put on the light he sat down at the desk chair.

He'd been having dreams about when he lived on Earth ever since he moved to Aquitar.

__

"Maybe I should move back to Earth I mean there's nothing keeping me here." He thought to himself. 

Him and Cestria had broken up about ten months earlier but he'd decided to stay on Aquitar. 

"Incoming message for Billy Cranston from the Astro Mega Ship." Declared the viewer. 

"Uh play it." He said on the screen Kimberly appeared she was wearing a red shirt and a gray jacket he could see consoles behind her.

"Kimberly!" he exclaimed.

"Billy we need you're help now." She blurted out. 

"Kim I…"

"It's a life or death situation." She exclaimed.

"Oh my god hold on one minute." Billy said.

"Billy hurry." She said, Billy grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on, then pulled a shirt over his head then he quickly wrote a note to anyone who might come to look for him.

"Ok I'll come." He said.

"Ok we'll teleport you now." She said, Billy disappeared in a white flash of light.

***

Kim waited impatiently on the bridge of the Mega Ship when Billy appeared she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the infirmary.

Billy grabbed her arms and pulled her to a stop in the middle of the hall "Kim what's going on? Why are you here? And why are you wearing this outfit?"

"I came back to Angel Grove I met the new Power Rangers I was kidnapped by Astronama the red ranger was hurt I had to take over as the red ranger but now Astronama has somehow gotten onto the Mega ship and…" she couldn't finish "Just come."

Billy couldn't remember why this ship looked familiar to him, when they got to the infirmary Billy saw four teenagers, Alpha 6, and Andros lying on the bed

Billy's eyes widened "Andros!" he exclaimed

"You know him?" Kim asked 

"Yeah." Billy replied "What happened?" Billy suddenly remembered why he knew this place

"We were on Earth fighting a monster and somehow Astronama found a way to get here and she tried killing Andros." Carlos replied

"He's got two hours to live unless we fix the life support machine." TJ put in

Billy walked over to the machine "I contacted you cause you're the smartest person I know." Kim said through choked sobs

Billy stood up and walked over to Kim, he could tell she had feelings for Andros "Kim it's gonna be alright." He wrapped her in his strong arms and held her for a few minutes

Kim looked up at Billy her face suddenly full of hope "I know."

***

"So I guess you're going back to Aquitar." Kim said as her and Billy walked through the halls

"Yeah I guess I am." Billy replied, It hadn't taken Billy that long to fix the life support machine so now Andros was hooked back up to it "Ya know I've been thinking about moving back to Angel Grove."

"Really." Kim asked

"Yeah. I mean there's nothing keeping me there." He replied

"What about Cestria?" Kim asked

"We're not going out anymore." Billy replied "Plus I miss Earth."

"Oh." Kim looked down at the floor then looked back at Billy "You could stay here."

Billy smiled "That would be great my parents would love to see me." Billy said

Kim took his hands "So it's settled you're staying."

"Yeah I am." He replied

****

The End? **(Maybe, maybe not)**


	3. Together at Last

The Awakening 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

Summery: Can Andros & Kim finally be together?

Return of a Friend part 3 

Together at Last 

Kimberly walked into the infirmary on the Mega Ship; she couldn't sleep so she figured she'd come here

She walked over to Andros who would be dead right now had she not thought to contact Billy on Aquitar know Billy was going to move back to Earth

Kim knelt down next to Andros she took his hand in hers and held it to the side of her face she closed her eyes 

"Andros what would I have done if you died?" she asked to no one she looked up at the life support machine the beeping was steady, it had been two weeks since Andros was hurt trying to rescue her 

Kim let go of Andros's hand and stood up she leaned over him and kissed his forehead

She walked down the hall to Andros's quarters, she pressed a few buttons and the door opened she walked into the room closing the door behind her

She scanned the room her eyes fell on the table beside his bed; she walked over to it on the table were a few pictures in frames.

One was of Andros as a young child; next to it was of a young girl that she assumed was his sister Karone, another picture showed a blond haired boy who she thought looked like _Brad Pitt. _

The last picture was of Andros and the four other rangers; everyone was sitting but Andros

Kim picked up the picture and tapped her pink acrylic nails on the glass; she walked over to his bed still holding the picture

She ran her hand over the smooth red sheets, which hadn't been slept on in about two weeks

Kim lay down on the bed; she clutched the picture to her chest tears came to her eyes

_"What if he never wakes up?"_ she thought to herself as she began to cry, she cried herself to sleep that night in Andros's room

***

"Guys have you seen Kim this morning?" Billy asked when he'd found the other rangers eating "She's supposed to come with me this morning to see my parents."

"I haven't seen her since yesterday after she came back with you from Aquitar." Cassie replied

"Morning." They all turned to see Kim walk in; she was in civilian clothing "Billy we'll leave in a few minutes ok." As Kim looked at her friend she realized he looked younger then when she'd last seen him 

"Ok." Billy said. After Kim ate, her and Billy teleported to Earth right outside Billy's house

"This is it." Kim said as she and Billy stood in front of the front door "It's now or never."

"You're right here goes." Billy pressed the doorbell; they waited a few minutes till Billy's mother came to the door

"Mom!" Billy exclaimed wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug 

"Billy you're back." His mother said after he'd let go of her

Billy's mom grabbed Kim's wrists "And Kimberly oh we heard that you came in fourth at the Pan Globals we're so sorry."

"That's ok I was getting tired of Florida anyway. I missed my friends" Kim replied

Billy and Kim followed his mother in to where Billy's father was in the kitchen

"Billy you're home." He said when he saw Billy 

"Hi dad." Billy said, "I'm happy to be home."

"When did you get back from your vacation?" his father asked, before Billy left officially for Aquitar he told his parents he had been the blue power ranger and he was going to Aquitar to do some research for the rangers

"I got back yesterday." Billy replied "I actually didn't plan on coming back."

"Yeah we had an emergency and we needed Billy's help." Kim cut in

"We?" His mother asked "The power rangers."

"Well yeah." Kim replied

"So after I helped Kim and the others I decided to come back to Earth." Billy said, "Now if you would excuse me I'd really like to see some familiar scenery…You didn't change my room did you?"

"No it's just the way you left it." His mother said

"Good." Billy and Kimberly went up to his room where Billy threw himself down on his bed "Oh it's so good to be back home."

Kim smiled "Yeah I know what you mean." Kim looked around the room "It still looks the way it did before _I _left."

"Yeah well I didn't do much changing." Billy replied as he opened his closet "Could you hand me that bag?"

"Sure." Kim picked up the blue duffel bag next to the bed and handed it to Billy who started putting away his clothes

***

Cassie was walking to her room on the Mage Ship _"I wonder where everyone is?" _she asked herself _"Oh well it's peaceful here by myself." _

"Kim." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around

"Who said that?" She called out, she looked around there was no one around

"Kim." She heard it again; she looked around and realized she knew the voice 

"Andros." She breathed the name when she realized she was right out front of the infirmary, she walked slowly into the infirmary

She gasped when she saw Andros tossing on the bed 

"I have to contact the others." Cassie raised her wrist to her mouth "Guys, guys get to the Mega Ship now!"

***

"Guys, guys get to the Mega Ship now." Came Cassie's voice over Kimberly's communicator 

"Cassie what's wrong?" Billy asked into his own communicator

"It's Andros get here now!" She exclaimed

Billy looked at Kim then ran to the door and called down the stairs "Mom we're needed I'll be back later." Kimberly and Billy teleported in a flash of red and white

***

On the Mega Ship Billy and Kim ran into Carlos, TJ, and Ashley who were running to the infirmary 

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" TJ asked 

"No." Kim said as they reached the infirmary "Cassie what is it?" they stopped dead in their when they saw Andros tossing and turning

"Kim." He said his eyes still closed

"Andros I'm right here." She said as she rushed to his side, Billy grabbed a scanner off a table and started to scan Andros

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed

"Billy what is it?" Ashley asked

"Apparently when Astronama tried to kill Andros yesterday something happened and the blast from her staff somehow healed him more then it hurt him." Billy replied looking at the others

"Andros can you hear me?" Kim asked as she squeezed his hand, Andros's eyes moved around quickly then slowly fluttered open

He blinked a few times "Kim."

Tears came to Kim's eyes "Andros we thought you were gonna…" 

"What happened the last thing I remember was we were on KO-35 and Astronama was about to kill you." Andros said as he sat up slowly

"Easy Andros we have to scan you and make sure you're ok." Billy said

Andros turned his head in Billy's direction "Billy! What are you doing here?"

"I called Billy." Kim said

"You would know Billy wouldn't you." Andros said to Kim "You were both original power rangers. But still why is he here?"

"Well when you jumped in front of Astronama's staff you were hit and you've been in a coma for two weeks." TJ said 

"Yeah and when we went down to earth yesterday to fight a deco monster Astronama somehow got on the ship and tried to kill you." Ashley said

"So I called Billy to come and help." Kim finished 

Billy moved next to Kimberly scanner still in hand and started scanning Andros. When he finished he stood up "According to this you're fine."

Andros hopped off the bed and looked around "Who's been…?" he stopped when he saw Kimberly wearing the a red shirt under her gray jacket

"Kimberly you've been the red ranger while I was…"

Kim smiled sheepishly "Yeah I guess you'll be wanting this back." Kim started to take the morpher off her wrist

"Actually." Billy cut in "It will be a few weeks before Andros is in good enough shape to return to being the red ranger."

Andros turned to Billy "It's good to see you again Billy."

"You too Andros." They hugged each other quickly 

"So you still living on Aqutar?" Andros asked

"No actually I'm staying here now." Billy replied 

"You are huh?" Andros asked, "Who said you could stay here? I mean it's my ship"

"Kimberly did. If you don't want me to stay here I can always go and live with my parents they already know I'm home." Billy said with a mock expression of sadness on his face

Andros smiled "No it's fine. But."

"But what?" Billy asked

"You'll need an official uniform. Is white ok?" he asked pushing back his brown and blond streaked hair

"That's fine." Billy replied 

***

"Hey you look good!" Kim exclaimed as Billy and Andros walked onto the bridge of the Mega Ship 

"Who me or him?" Billy asked, Billy was now wearing the same uniform as the others with a white shirt under the jacket and Andros was back in his uniform 

"You both look smashing!" she exclaimed fixing her own jacket "So Billy did Andros give you the grand tour of the Mega Ship?"

"Yup. Now I know where everything is." Billy looked at his watch "I'd better get back to my house I told my parents I'd be back soon it's been five hours. I'll catch you guys later." Billy left in the direction of his room

Andros leaned against one of the consoles "Kim."

"Yeah."

"Well I was about to ask you something in the park that day all this started." He ran a hand over the top of his head "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

Kim walked over to him and looked in his brown eyes; Andros moved his face closer to hers

"I'd love to." Kim said right before they kissed 

Andros pulled away slowly "It's a good thing I threw that basketball at you that day."

Kim giggled "Yeah and it's a good thing I came back to Angel Grove." She wrapped her arms around his neck 

"It's actually a good thing Astronama tried to kill me." He said as he pulled her closer

"Well I wouldn't say it was a good thing." Kim replied

"Yeah I guess it wasn't that good." Andros replied, Andros and Kimberly were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the others outside the door

"Aw they're so cute together." Ashley cooed 

"Yeah they are." TJ agreed 

Carlos put a hand on Billy's shoulder "So Billy tell us what it was like being one of the original power rangers." 

"Well." Billy began as they all started walking down the hall leaving Andros and Kimberly on the bridge "Well we were chosen by Zordon to save the planet from Rita Repulsa, she was really evil."

****

The End? 


	4. Now and Then

Return of a Friend part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

Summery: Someone from Kim's past comes back to try and start over.

**Return of a Friend part 4**

Now and Then

It was a sunny afternoon in Angel Grove the Lightstar rangers were hanging out in Angel Grove Park.

Cassie, Ashley, TJ, and Carlos were playing flag football while Andros, Kimberly, and Billy sat and watched them.

Kimberly was still the red lightstar ranger; it had been only a week since Andros woke from his two-week coma.

"I bet Billy's happy to be back on Earth." Andros said glancing over to where Billy was sleeping in the grass.

"Yeah the first thing he did was hug his parents then he went up to his room and kissed the floor, he even kissed their dog." Kim said.

Andros chuckled.

Kim looked at Andros with a confused look on her face "When Billy first came on the Mega Ship to help us he knew who you were before I even told him. How'd you meet Billy?" 

"Well about a year ago I was cruising through space near Aquitar and I was having some trouble with the Mega Ship so DECA advised me to stop there. I stayed there for about a week I met Billy when I was there we started talking and we realized we actually had some things in common." Andros explained.

"Really like what?" Kim asked.

"Well we both felt like we were alone I mean yeah I had DECA and Z…" Andros stopped himself then continued "And he had Cestria but we both felt like we were the only ones in space like us. So we became friends fast I talked to him a lot before I met the other rangers but after that I only talked to him occasionally. Now we can catch up on things." 

"So it's like you just clicked." Kim said.

"Yeah exactly!" Andros exclaimed.

"Kimberly!" Kim jerked her head up when she heard someone calling her name "Kimberly!" she couldn't figure out who was calling her name she knew she knew that voice. 

Billy sat bolt upright and looked around "Kim who's calling your name?"

Kim looked around "I don't…" Kim trailed off when she saw the owner of the voice

_Tommy!_

Tommy must have seen her too cause he started walking in her direction, Tommy looked the same as last time she had seen him when her and Jason were captured by Divatox.

Tommy stopped when he saw Billy sitting near Kim and Andros "Billy!"

Billy stood up as Tommy walked to him, they hugged then Tommy patted Billy on the back "When did you get back?"

"About a week ago. I came back to help Kim." Billy motioned to Kim and Andros

Tommy looked at Kim and smiled "My mom told me you called."

"Yeah I got back from Florida about four weeks ago." Kim shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, she noticed Tommy was looking past her now to Andros "Oh this is Andros." 

"Tommy Oliver right? Kimberly told me about you." Andros said.

"Really what did she tell you?" Tommy asked.

Andros lowered his voice "That you were one of the six original power rangers."

Tommy looked at Kim "She did?"

"Tommy, Andros is one of the new power rangers." Billy cut in keeping his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh ok." Tommy said, there was an awkward silence "Uh hey I just came by to say hi I've gotta get going but uh I'll talk to ya later ok. Billy Kim we should have lunch sometime or something."

"Yeah sounds good." Kim said, "How about tomorrow lunch at the Surf Spot?"

"Sounds good." Tommy said.

"Sounds great." Billy put in.

"Ok then we'll meet tomorrow at the Surf Spot at one." Kim said.

"Ok see ya then." Tommy started running off "It was nice meeting you Andros."

"Yeah you too." Andros said. Kim glanced at Billy he glanced back at her.

***

"Come in." Kim said, she was in her room on the Mega Ship the next day getting ready to meet Tommy at the Surf Spot.

Andros walked in "So you getting ready to meat Tommy huh."

"Yeah. Do you know if Billy's ready?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. Billy told me about you and Tommy." Andros said.

Kim spun around and looked at Andros "Wh…what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you guys went our for about two, three years." Andros said.

"Andros don't worry that was then this is now." She kissed his cheek "Don't worry. Now I've gotta go." She left the room; she walked down the hall to Billy's room. 

"Billy are you ready?" she waited for a few minutes then pressed some buttons on the console and went in. Kim looked around she was about to leave when she saw a piece of paper on the bed.

She picked up the paper, it was a note from Billy: I_Kim I went to meet Tommy early I wanted to catch up with him. Just meet us at The Surf Spot at one. Luv Billy._/I

Kim glanced at her watch if she waited a few more minutes she would be late.

***

When Kim got to the Surf Spot she looked around till she spotted Tommy and Billy at a table near one of the entrances.

When she got to the table Billy stood up.

"Billy sit." Kim said.

"No I've gotta get going." He lowered his voice "I've gotta help Carlos with something on the Mega Ship."

Kim sat down "Ok."

"Bye guys." Billy ran out leaving Tommy and Kimberly sitting at the table.

Kim smiled "So Tommy what have you been up to?" 

"Well I've been racing." He replied "But I might stop."

"Really why?" Kim asked.

"Well last week while I was racing I turned a corner and almost lost control of the car." Tommy explained "So I pulled over and just sat there I thought what am I doing here this is more dangerous then being a Power Ranger. I thought what would happen if someday I was in an accident while racing and was killed."

"Oh. Have you seen any of the others lately? Cause I haven't seen anyone since I got back other then Billy." Kim said.

"Well I saw Kat before I left." He replied.

"Oh." Last time she was in Angel Grove Tommy and Kat had been dating.

"We broke up awhile after we gave up the Turbo power." Tommy said taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh. So do you have a girlfriend now?" She asked.

"No. What about you a boyfriend that is?" Tommy asked.

Kim hesitated "Well me and Andros have been seeing each other since he woke up." 

"Woke up?" Tommy looked confused.

"Oh that's right I didn't mention that." Kim looked around "Let's go somewhere else there's too big a risk of someone overhearing us here."

"Ok sure." Tommy and Kim got up and left the Surf Spot.

Tommy and Kim were in the park sitting where the gang would always sit when they had picnics in the park.

She had told Tommy about how she met Andros and the others when she first returned to Angel Grove, about she had been captured by Astronama and how Andros was hurt, and how now she was the red lightstar ranger.

"Wow." Tommy exclaimed when she'd finished her story "So how is Andros now?"

"Well he's back to normal but he still has to wait awhile to regain the red power." She replied.

"Who would have thought that Astronama would actually help you guys heal Andros." Tommy said.

Kim smiled "Well it wasn't something she planned on." There was another awkward silence then Tommy looked up.

"You know we didn't really get a chance to talk much last time you were here."

"Yeah I know with me and Jason being kidnapped by Divatox you guys rescuing us then you, Adam and Jason in that match there wasn't much time to talk huh." Kim plucked some blades out grass then looked up at Tommy "You know I never intended on hurting you with that letter."

"What letter?" he asked obviously trying to stay off the subject of that awful letter "Oh you mean the letter you wrote me when you went to Florida."

"Yeah." Kim said "Tommy I never got a chance to fully explain about that letter."

Tommy stood up "There's no need for an explanation Kim."

She followed him "Yes there is."

Tommy continued to walk towards the lake "No really there isn't."

Kim stopped walking "Tommy there was never another guy."

Tommy spun around "What?"

She closed her eyes and breathed in "There was never another guy."

"Then why did you send the letter?" He walked towards her. 

"Because I knew that without me there you would sooner or later start dating Kat and I knew that if I didn't send a letter then you were." She replied.

Tommy put his hand on the side of her face "I would never have started dating Kat just because you weren't around. I would never have cheated on you Kim you know that."

"I know that now." Kim said, "When I first came back I wanted to find you and make things the way they were before."

"They can." Tommy put both his hands on her face and kissed her.

Kimberly pulled away "Tommy things can't be the way they were. At least not right now."

Tommy sat down "You're right. It's just that I miss you."

Kim sat down next to Tommy "Tommy just cause I'm going out with Andros that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I mean when have we not been friends."

"You're right." Tommy smiled "You're always right you know that."

Kim smiled then looked around "Hey isn't this where we were attacked by the Hate Monster?"

"Yeah it is." Tommy said, "So you're the red ranger now huh?"

"Yeah I am." She said looking over her red shirt.

"So what's it like living in space?" Tommy asked as they started walking towards his car.

"Well it's different. You go to look out the window and it's dark out all the time and we have to be careful not to run into a meteor shower." Kim said.

"Have you met Darth Vader?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Oh yeah and Luke and Han too." Kim replied in a sarcastic tone "Why don't I show you what it's like in space."

"Huh how?" Tommy asked.

"Like this." She grabbed his wrist and touched a button on her communicator.

***

"This is awesome!" Tommy exclaimed as he and Kimberly flew through space on the red galaxy glider.

"Isn't it?" Kim exclaimed, "This is my favorite part about being a power ranger we get all the cool stuff."

"Hey why don't you show me the Mega Ship." Tommy said.

"I guess I could but first we'll need to scan you for any evil spells who knows you might be trying to find out all our secret stuff."

**The End **


	5. A Silver Surprise

Return of a Friend 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

Summery: Kim and Billy have a surprise for Andros.

Return of a Friend 5

The Silver Surprise

Kimberly was walking past the Engine Room when she spotted Billy at the far wall. She walked up behind Billy who had a piece of paper in one hand while feeling along the wall with the other.

"Billy what are you doing?" 

Billy jumped and turned to face Kim "Kim you scared me."

"I'm sorry." She apologized "But what are you doing?"

Billy looked at the paper in his hand then hid it behind his back "Nothing. Nothing at all." He started to edge his way past Kim with the paper still behind his back when she put a hand firmly on his chest.

"What do you have? I may not be the leader anymore but I deserve to know what's going on." She said putting her hand down, Andros had recently gotten strong enough to regain the red ranger power.

Billy sighed "Ok, ok." He pulled the paper from behind his back and showed it to Kim "See according to this there's a secret room somewhere in here."

Kim studied the paper "Billy where did you get this? Cause I've seen every room on the ship and I don't think there's a room in here."

"I got it from the ships main computer." Billy replied taking the paper from her "Now leave I want to continue my examination."

"Billy if you don't stop with this secret room nonsense I'm gonna make Andros send you back to Aquitar." She said taking the paper and folding it up.

"Oh fine." Billy said as he left the room. Shaking her head Kim followed after him.

***

Later that night Kim was tossing in her bed.

"No!" she exclaimed as she sat bolt upright. She had just dreamt about the day she was rescued by the other ranger, which was a little more then three months ago.

In her dream Andros hadn't jumped in front of Astronoma's beam from her staff cause he was being held by quantrons.

Kim got out of bed and slipped on her pink terry cloth bathrobe "DECA is anyone else awake?"

"Andros is on the bridge." DECA replied "But everyone else is asleep."

"Thanks DECA." She said as she left the room. She found her new boyfriend leaning over a computer console. 

"Andros." 

He turned to face her and put his hand on his chest "Kim you startled me."

"I seem to be startling everyone today." She replied smiling. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Andros asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Kim said sitting down.

"I was just checking some stuff. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the sad look on her face.

"I've been having this dream ever since you took back the red power." She started "It starts the day you guys came to rescue me. Astronoma aims her staff at me and before you can jump in the way a dozen quantrons grab you and I always wake up just before she kills me."

Andros looked at her then at the door before taking her hand "Come with me." They walked down to the Engine room. 

"What are we doing here?" Kim asked.

"You'll see." Andros walked to the far wall where Billy had been earlier that day. He opened a panel on the wall then pressed a few buttons. When he pressed the last button a door opened in the wall and they both were bathed in blue light.

_"Billy was right."_ Kim thought to herself as they walked into the room.

In the center of the room there was a cryogenic tube and a life support system. In the tube laid a person clothed in a silver power ranger suit.

They walked up to the tube.

"Who is he?" Kim asked.

"He's my best friend Zhane." Andros answered "He was injured on KO-35 two years ago while we were trying to save it."

"I don't understand why'd you bring me here?" Kim asked.

"Well when you told me about your dream it reminded me about a dream that I had after Zhane was injured." He replied "You see Zhane took a blow that was intended for me."

"So you're saying you had dreams that he didn't jump in the way and you got hurt instead of him." Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Exactly. Over time this machine will heal him but he's been here for two years." Andros said, "He may never wake up."

"Billy would probably be able to do something." She said.

"No I don't want anyone else to know." Andros said.

"But why?" Kim asked looking concerned "I mean if Billy can do something…"

"No." he said sternly "I don't want anyone else to know. Will you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

She looked into his soft brown eyes "Yeah I promise." 

"Thank you." Andros said "Come on." He started out of the room, Kim took one last look at the Silver Ranger lying in the tube then turned and followed Andros.

When she got back to her room she made up her mind to tell Billy about Zhane cause what Andros hadn't known was that when she made her promise she had her fingers crossed.

***

"Billy." Kim said when she found him the next afternoon, the other rangers had gone down to earth to fight yet another of Astronoma's monsters.

"Hi Kim." Billy said without looking up from the computer console that he was examining "Do you need help with something?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the console "You were right!" she exclaimed.

Billy looked at her as confusion knitted his brow "Right? About what?"

"About the secret room." She said.

"I knew I was." Billy said as Kimberly loosened her grip on his shoulders.

"Come one I'll show you." She said taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. When they got to the Engine room she pulled him to the far wall and opened the panel Andros had the night before.

"I knew I was right." 

Kim pushed the same buttons Andros had, when she pushed the last button the door swung open Kim stepped in.

Billy stepped into the room behind her.

"You have to see this." She said walking to the tube.

"Wow." Billy said as he knelt down to peer into the tube "I've never seen a cryogenic tube up close before."

"This is Andros's best friend Zhane." Kim said, she filled him in on the whole story about Zhane's injury.

"Do you think you can do something?" she asked.

He examined the vital signs on the monitor then looked up at her "I think so."

***

About an hour or so later the other rangers returned to the Mega Ship after destroying the monster.

"That's been one of the toughest monsters yet." Carlos said pretending to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Carlos don't exaggerate." Ashley said giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah that was one of the easiest monsters yet." TJ said.

"Then why did it take us more then an hour to destroy him?" Carlos asked.

"Well cause…" Ashley let her voice trail off as she saw Andros smirking "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Andros said "It's just the way you guys ague over such stupid things."

"We weren't arguing." Carlos protested.

"Carlos drop it." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But I still say he was the toughest." Carlos said ducking as Cassie tried to hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh hi guys." Kim said coming into the corridor "Back so soon."

"Yeah." Andros said "The monster was tough but we beat him."

"Hey why don't you guys go eat something you probably haven't eaten at all today." Kim said glancing at her watch.

"Now that you mention it I am kinda hungry." TJ said rubbing his stomach "Anyone else hungry?"

"Good. You guys eat something and I'll be right back." Kim said turning on her heel and walking down the corridor.

"I wonder where she could be going in such a hurry." Carlos said. 

"Who knows." Andros said. 

***

While the five rangers were eating Kim walked into the room with a smile on her face "Andros."

Andros turned in her direction "Yeah."

"We've got a surprise for you." Kim said looking out into the corridor and motioning with her hand to someone.

Andros stood up as the person Kim motioned to came in the room.

"Oh my god _Zhane_!" He exclaimed.

"Andros!" Zhane said, the two rushed to each other and hugged.

"How?" Andros said looking at Kim. Billy came into the room.

"I told Billy." She said, "I hope you're not mad at me but I just had to tell him I saw how unhappy you looked last night. I knew he could help Zhane. And he did."

Andros looked at Zhane then at Kim and Billy then rushed to Kim and hugged her "Thank you." He said as he hugged her "Thank you."

TJ cleared his throat "Um excuse me but are we invisible?"

Andros turned around "Sorry guys." He took Zhane's arm and led him closer to the others "Guys this is my best friend Zhane."

"Hi." Zhane said smiling.

"Zhane this is Carlos, Cassie, TJ, and Ashley." Andros said.

He took Ashley and Cassie's hands and kissed each of them "I've never met female power rangers before." Zhane said.

"And you've already met Billy and Kimberly." Andros said.

"Where exactly did Zhane come from?" Carlos asked pushing back his black hair.

"We did forget to tell you that didn't we." Kim said.

"Why don't I bring Zhane to his room so he can change. Then we'll fill you in on everything." Andros said.

After Zhane and Andros came back they all sat down and Andros and Zhane told the others what Kim and Billy already knew.

"So you've been frozen for two years." Cassie said.

"Yeah." Zhane said "Pretty much."

"I just have one question." Andros said looking at Billy "How did you do it?"

"All I did was slow down the healing process to the point where it was off then I turned it back on slowly." He said.

"Billy how do you know so much?" TJ asked.

"I don't know." Billy replied "I'm a genius I guess." As the others started laughing Andros leaned over and kissed Kim.

**The End**


	6. Family Reunion

Return of a Friend part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban does.

Summery: Andros is reunited with someone he never thought he'd see again.

Family Reunion

Andros sat in his room looking at the pictures on his nightstand. One he couldn't stop looking at was the one of him and Karone when they were children only a few days before she was kidnapped. He couldn't stop thinking how if he hadn't gone off and left Karone alone she would still be with him today.

"Don't worry Karone I'll find you soon." He said as there was a knock at his door "Come in."

The door slid open and Zhane walked in "Hey buddy what's up?"

Andros stood up "Just thinking about Karone."

Zhane glanced at the picture then at Andros "I'm sure you'll find her soon."

Andros nodded "Yeah I know. So how do you like Earth?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh man it's awesome!" Zhane said "Billy, TJ and Carlos brought me to the basketball court today and taught me to play. Me and Billy kicked their butts."

"That's great." Andros said "Ya know I met Kim while playing basketball."

Zhane smiled "Yeah I know. She's a really great girl."

Andros nodded "Before I met her I felt empty. The first time I saw her it felt like part of me was back then when her and Billy revived you it felt like another part of me was back but…"

"It still feels like a part of you is missing because you still haven't found your sister." Zhane said.

"Exactly." Andros said as TJ ran by the open door.

TJ walked back "Oh guys we're going down to the Surf Spot to get some lunch wanna come?" 

"Sure." Zhane said, "I'm starved."

"Andros?" TJ asked.

The red ranger thought for a minute "Yeah sure." The three guys left the room and went to find the others.

***

On the Dark Fortress Astronema was watching the rangers "Astronema the rangers are all down on earth in the park." Elgar said, "Do you want me to send down some quantrons?"

Astronema thought for a minute "No. I think I'm gonna pay the rangers a little visit myself." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ecliptor asked "I think you should take some quantrons with you."

"Ecliptor I don't need any quantron." Astronema said "Elgar teleport me down there now."

Elgar turned to the console pressed a few buttons and Astronema was gone.

***

"Hey Zhane wanna play football?" TJ asked tossing the football in the air.

"Sure why not." Zhane said. Just as the guys stood up to play Astronoma appeared in front of them.

Andros sighed "Astronema what are you doing here?"

"Come to ruin our game?" Carlos asked.

"I just thought I'd pay a little visit." She said.

"Well you visited now leave." Ashley said.

Astronema looked at her "Why would I wanna leave? It's so fun here." She raised her staff and pointed it at the rangers "And I'll have even more fun getting rid of you pests." She fired at the rangers.

Luckily they saw the blast coming and ducked.

"Come on guys." Andros said, "Let's Rocket!" The rangers started fighting Astronema as Kim and Billy moved out of the line of fire.

"Astronema why must you always cause trouble?" Andros asked grabbing onto her staff with both hands.

She smiled at him "Because trouble's my middle name." She tried pulling the staff out of his hands but he was too strong, he pulled the staff from her hands and pointed it at her. 

"What are you gonna do now?" Cassie asked as the rangers gathered around Astronema.

"Yeah now you're unarmed." Andros said putting the tip of the staff against her neck.

"Don't underestimate me rangers." She said grabbing the staff and yanking it out of Andros's hands causing the tip to catch under the necklace around her neck. No one seemed to notice the necklace as it flew across the park.

Before Andros could find his footing Astronema planted her foot in his stomach causing him to double over.

"Well I think I've had enough fun for one day." She said placing the bottom of the staff on the ground "I'll be back."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Carlos asked.

"Both." Astronema said, as she was teleported back to the Dark Fortress.

"Well that was fun." Ashley said as they demorphed and walked back to where Kim and Billy were gathering the stuff they'd brought to the park.

"Yeah a lot of fun." TJ said picking up the football "Anyone still wanna play?"

"Sure." Carlos said, "You guys wanna play?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a…" Andros let his sentence trail as something shiny by his feet caught his eye.

"You'll be there in a what?" Carlos asked as Andros bent down to pick something up.

They were all curious to what Andros had found.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"It's Astronema's necklace." Andros said examining it. He turned it over in his hands then opened the locket. Inside were two pictures one of a young boy and a young girl.

Andros looked at the pictures for a long time before reaching under his shirt and pulling a necklace with a similar locket from around his neck. He opened the locket and placed them next to each other. Both contained identical pictures.

Billy put a hand on Andros's shoulder "Andros."

"It's me and Karone." Andros finally said.

"Are you saying Astronema is your sister?" Carlos asked.

Andros closed the lockets and replaced his around his neck "Let's talk about this on the Mega Ship." They collected their things then teleported back to the Mega Ship.

***

"Astronema can't be Karone." TJ said "That's impossible." They were all sitting around a table in the work bay on the Mega Ship.

"No it's not." Andros said "Darkonda kidnapped Karone when we were kids so we could have brainwashed her then taught her to be evil."

"Andros is right." Billy said.

"But how do I get her to remember she's Karone?" Andros asked. 

"That I don't know." Billy said.

Andros dropped his head into his hands.

"Don't worry." Ashley said, "I'm sure Billy will think of something."

***

"That was fun." Astronema said, she was back at the Dark Fortress in her room.

"I don't think you should do that anymore." Ecliptor said as Astronema sat down and placed her hand at the base of her neck.

"Oh Ecliptor I was only…" She ended her sentence as she moved her hand around the base of her neck "Oh my god!" she stood up abruptly "My necklace! My necklace is gone! Ecliptor take Elgar and some quantrons down to the park where I was fighting the rangers and look for my necklace."

"Astronema…." Ecliptor started.

"NOW!" She screamed "I need that necklace. Go find it!"

"Yes my princess." Ecliptor said turning and exiting the room.

***

Andros entered the med lab where Billy was entering things into a computer.

"Have you found anything?" Andros asked looking over Billy's shoulder.

Billy shook his head "If only there were a way I could scan her brain and find out exactly how they turned her evil." Billy turned away from the computer "How old were the two of you when she was kidnapped?"

"About five." Andros informed him "Why?"

Billy shook his head again "Just wondering. Ya know if you or someone else could some how get onto the Dark Fortress then maybe we could teleport her here and then I could get a scan of her brain."

Andros's face lit up "Do you think you could figure out a way for me to get onto the Dark Fortress?"

Billy thought for a moment "I might be able to. After all I have figured out ways to get into and out of Rita and Zedd's palace and the Dark Dimension."

"Guys." Cassie said stopping in the doorway "Ecliptor, Elgar and a bunch of quantrons are in the park."

"Are they causing trouble?" Andros asked.

Cassie shook her head "No that's the weird part. It's as if they're looking for something."

"I know exactly what they're looking for." Andros said, "Let's go down there and give them what they want."

Billy grabbed Andros's shoulder "Wait!"

Andros turned and stared at Billy "What?"

"Did you hear what she said?" Billy asked.

"Yeah she said Ecliptor, Elgar and a buncha quantrons are in the park looking for Astronema's necklace." Andros said.

"Exactly!" Billy said, "In other words only Astronema and some quantrons are on the Dark Fortress."

"What are you getting at?" Cassie asked.

"I can teleport Andros into the Dark Fortress without him being detected since its defenses are probably down." Billy said.

"And then I can get Atronema and we can teleport her here." Andros said.

Billy nodded "Exactly."

"God Billy you're a genius." Cassie said.

Billy smiled "Cassie you and the other rangers go down to the park and keep Ecliptor and the others occupied while I teleport Andros to the Dark Fortress."

"Ok Billy." Cassie said turning to leave the room.

"Wait a minute." Andros said reaching into his pants pocket "Take Astronema's necklace just don't let Ecliptor or the others get it. I need that."

Cassie nodded "You got it Andros." She left and Andros turned back to Billy.

"So how are you gonna get onto the Dark Fortress?" He asked.

"Come with me." Billy said they left the room and headed to the work bay.

***

"I don't know what Astronema is talking about her necklace isn't here." Elgar said to Ecliptor.

"She insists it's here so keep looking!" Ecliptor exclaimed, "We can't go back to the ship without it."

"Hey ugly!" TJ yelled from behind Ecliptor and Elgar "Is this what you're looking for?" TJ held Astronema's necklace out in his left hand.

Ecliptor advanced towards the five rangers "Give me that necklace."

"I don't think so." Zhane said.

"Yeah do you think we're stupid?" Ashley asked.

"If you want it come and get it." Carlos said.

"Quantrons go get that necklace!" Ecliptor ordered.

As the quantrons rushed at the rangers TJ left the group and walked towards Ecliptor.

"So how much do you want this necklace?" He asked holding it up.

Ecliptor advanced on TJ "Give me that necklace."

"If you really, really want it then come and get it." TJ said dangling it in front of Ecliptor.

TJ didn't move as Ecliptor reached out to grab the necklace. When Ecliptor's fingers were inches from the oval object TJ lifted his leg and planted his foot in Ecliptor's stomach causing him to stumble back.

"Did you think I was gonna make it that easy for you?" TJ asked as Ecliptor regained his footing.

"Don't be so cocky ranger." Ecliptor said, "Unless you haven't noticed you're outnumbered."

TJ laughed "Oh really I only see me and you. Since my friends are taking care of your buddies."

"Apparently you've forgotten that Elgar is here." Ecliptor said sounding confidant.

TJ looked around "Really? I don't see him anywhere."

Ecliptor turned around to that Elgar was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like he bailed on you." TJ said, "So I guess it's just you and me. That is until my friends join me."

***

"Ok I've reconfigured this communicator to teleport you to the Dark Fortress then back here." Billy said.

"All I have to do is press this button." Andros said strapping the communicator onto his wrist.

Billy nodded "That's all you have to do. Once you have Astronema teleport back."

"Be careful not to be seen." Kim said, Kim had been sitting on a table in the work bay.

Andros turned to her "Don't worry I won't and even if I do I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you to watch your back?" Kim asked jumping off the table.

He smiled "I'm sure. I'll be fine." Andros placed his hands on Kim's cheeks and kissed her "I'll be in contact with you guys the whole time I'm on the ship."

Kim smiled "Ok. Just watch your back."

"I will." He kissed Kim ounce more then stood in between Kim and Billy "Soon I'll have my sister back." He pressed the button and was gone in a flash of red light.

When the red light disappeared Andros found himself on the bridge of the Dark Fortress. He looked around the bridge to his surprise no one was there. Andros walked slowly so not to make a sound on the metal floor of the bridge.

He suddenly remembered to tell Billy and Kim that he'd arrived safely. He raised his arm and pressed a button "Guys I'm here." He whispered.

"Alright." Came Billy's voice over the small device "I can keep tabs on you so if you get in any kinda trouble I can get you out of there."

"Ok." Andros said "I'd better be quiet so no one hears me. Although I don't know who would it's like there's no one here."

"Just be careful." Billy said. After he ended the short conversation he walked to the exit of the bridge.

"Now where is she?" Andros said quietly to himself. He walked through the corridors of the ship until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"They'd better find my necklace." Andros looked around for someplace to hide as he heard Astronema's voice but there was nowhere to go.

Andros stood and waited for her to find him when he heard a door slide open then closed. He walked further up the corridor looking for the room Astronema had just gone into. 

Andros raised his wrist and pressed the button on his communicator "Billy." He whispered "Can you tell me where Astronema's room his?"

"You're standing right in front of it." Billy said over the communicator.

"Thanks Billy." Andros said turning back to face the door. He pressed a few buttons on the console next to the door.

"Ecliptor is that you? Come in." Astronema said not knowing who was at the door.

"Gladly." Andros said entering the room.

Atronema looked up from where she was sitting "Did you find my……Andros!"

"Your necklace? Actually we have it." Andros said.

"Give it to me now!" She exclaimed standing up.

"Sorry I don't have it. If you'd been watching what's going on down in the park then you'd know I don't have it." Andros said as she approached him "Tell me what's so important about that necklace?" 

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said, "You do know I could kill you right here."

Andros nodded "But you won't."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because you wouldn't kill your brother." He said.

"No. You're not my brother." Astronema said, "I don't have a brother. Atleast not anymore. You killed my family."

"Yes you do." Andros said "Why else would you need that necklace so badly? I know what's in that locket."

Astronema shook her head "How could you possibly know?"

Andros pulled his necklace out from under his shirt "Because I have one too."

Astronema's eyes widened "No. No you can't be." She turned away from Andros "Darkonda said I didn't have a family."

Andros took a step towards her "He lied. Darkonda kidnapped you when we were children. You're Karone my sister not Astronema. You have to believe me."

Tears slipped from Astronema's eyes "You're lying."

Andros placed a hand on Astronema's shoulder "No I'm not. You're my sister, Karone. Remember when we used to play together on KO-35?"

Astronema closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind.

"Do you remember?" Andros asked as tears filled his hazel eyes.

She turned to face him tears running down her cheeks "I remember."

"What do you remember?" Andros asked a few tears escaping down his smooth cheeks.

Astronema looked down at the floor then back at Andros "I remember playing in a field. You went off to get something and the next thing I knew I was being carried away by…by Darkonda." She looked into Andros's eyes "I am Karone. You are my brother."

Andros smiled as tears of happiness escaped his eyes "Karone."

Karone threw her arms around Andros in a tight embrace. 

"Let's get you to the Mega ship." Andros said as they pulled apart.

Karone nodded "Good idea."

Andros took Karone's hand and was about to press the button on his communicator when Ecliptor showed up in the doorway.

"I'm sorry my princess but….What are you doing here?" Ecliptor asked

"Taking my sister back." Andros said pressing the button.

Karone raised her hand and waved to Ecliptor "Bye."

***

"What's talking him so long?" Ashley asked, the rangers were back on the mega ship and in the work bay with Billy and Kimberly.

"I don't know." Billy said as a flash of red and white light filled the room. When the light disappeared Andros was standing in front of his friend with Astronema.

"Andros step back." TJ said as Billy got ready to put up a force field.

Andros put his hands up to stop Billy "You don't have to do that. She remembers. She's Karone."

Karone nodded "It's true. Andros made me remember who I really am."

"Is it really you Karone?" Zhane asked walking towards her slowly.

"Yeah it's me." She said as a true smile crossed her face.

Zhane smiled and threw his arms around her "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." She said as Zhane let her go "There's so much I have to be filled in on."

Andros nodded "We'll do that later right now you should go change. Kim, Cassie and Ashley will show you to your room."

"Thanks Andros. I owe everything to you."

"You're welcome." Andros said as Billy showed up next to them.

"I hate to ruin a moment like this but I'd like to do some tests on Karone. If that's alright with her." Billy said.

Karone nodded "Sure no problem. Just let me change."

"Of course." Billy said smiling. The girls all left the work bay and started down the hall.

***

The girls showed Karone her room and she changed into one of the uniforms. After she changed she went to the infirmary and let Billy run some tests on her. According to Billy she was just fine but that he would be monitoring her behavior.

Now they were all in the work bay at a long table eating.

"So she's back to normal Billy?" Zhane asked.

Billy nodded "As far as I can tell it's as if she was never Astronema. I mean she remembers everything that happened while she was Astronema but now she also remembers everything before she became Astronema. Everything Darkonda made her forget."

Karone nodded "I wanna say that I'm so sorry for everything I did while I was Astronema."

Cassie shook her head "You don't have to apologize. There was no way for you to know you were really Karone."

"So what was it that made her remember?" Kim asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess whatever Andros said to her on the Dark Fortress just triggered something in her mind that made her remember." Billy said.

"Oh Karone we have something that belongs to you." TJ said going to his locker. He walked back to the table and handed Karone her necklace.

Karone took the necklace and clasped it around her neck "Thank you TJ. Thank you everyone."

***

"What are we going to do now?" Ecliptor asked, He was talking to Darkonda over the viewing screen "She knows she's Karone now."

"She was weak. One word about who she really is and she remembers everything we made her forget." Darkonda said.

"Should we kidnap her and brainwash her again?" Ecliptor asked.

Darkonda shook his head "No. We'd be wasting time if we did that. What we have to do now is destroy her and the rest of the rangers."

"So what are we going to do?" Ecliptor asked.

"Don't worry." Darkonda said, "I'll take care of everything. Soon Earth will be mine."

****

THE END


	7. Ashley's Sad Goodbye

Ashley's Sad Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban does.

Summery: Ashley must say goodbye to her friends just as a new villain arrives in Angel Grove.

Return of a Friend 7

Ashley's Sad Goodbye

Ashley buried her face in her pillow; her sobs racked her body. She still couldn't believe what her parents had just told her.

During dinner that night her parents had revealed some shocking news.

"As you know your father went for a check up today." Mrs. Hammond said.

Ashley nodded "Yeah I know."

"Well while I was there I told him about the headaches I keep getting." Mr. Hammond said "So he did a CAT scan and…." He looked at his wife then back at his daughter "And he told me that I have a form of brain cancer."

Ashley dropped her fork onto her plate "What? You have what?"

"Brain cancer." Mr. Hammond said "And he told me that one of the only hospital where I can get the most advanced treatment is in Boston, Massachusetts."

"We have to move!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey but we have to." Her mother said "We're going to Boston this week to look for a place and as soon as we find a place we're moving there so your father can start treatment."

So not only was her father sick but they had to move. She was glad Cassie was spending the night on the Mega Ship because she didn't want her best friend to see her like this. She had made up her mind to tell the other rangers in the morning. 

***

"So Astronema failed huh." A woman sat in front of a view screen in her room.

Darkonda nodded "Yes."

"And you want me to replace her." She said, "Why would you ask me? Aren't there plenty of others? Such as yourself. Why do you need me?"

"Because I can't destroy the Power Rangers by myself." Darkonda said.

"The Power Rangers? Are you telling me you can't get rid of a couple of teenagers?" She asked.

"Other then Astronema you're the most powerful person in this universe." Darkonda said.

"Hmm. I'll contact you when I've made up my mind." Before Darkonda could respond she closed the link.

She sat back in her chair and clasped her hands together. She was Empress Markella from the planet Tyrac. She was the most powerful in the entire universe, she had also been taught by Darkonda.

"I always knew Astronema would fail him." She said. She stood up from her seat "Maybe I should go." She smiled wickedly "Then I can destroy Astronema as well."

Markella opened a link to the Dark Fortress.

"Have you thought about it?" Darkonda asked.

She nodded "Yes I have thought about it and yes I'll come and **destroy** the Power Rangers."

"You sound very confident Markella." Darkonda said, "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you."

"Astronema was weak. I'm not." She said "And you're not me."

"When will you be arriving?" Darkonda asked.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She said then closed the link.

***

Ashley sat at her desk staring at the front of the room; she wasn't hearing a word her teacher was saying. She was too occupied with figuring out how to tell her friends she had to leave.

"Ashley." She turned her head to see Carlos standing next to her "Come on."

"What?" She asked.

"Ash come on TJ and Cassie are waiting for us. We're going over Kim's house." Carlos said.

She looked around the room and saw that it was empty except her, Carlos and their teacher, she had been so occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't heard the final bell of the day "Oh right." She gathered her books and stood up.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been so far away." Carlos said as they left the room.

Ashley shook her head "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked as they walked up to TJ and Cassie.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

Carlos shrugged "She says nothing."

TJ put a hand on Ashley's shoulder "Ash is everything ok?"

She nodded "Yeah of course. Come on Kim and the others are waiting for us." They got their things from their lockers and took TJ's car over to Kim's house.

"Hey guys." Billy said when they walked in "How was school?"

"The usual." Carlos said "The teachers tell us what to do and we do it."

Zhane laughed "Geez I'm glad I'm not from earth."

"Yeah or else we'd have to go to school." Karone said.

"Didn't you guys go to school on KO-35?" Cassie asked.

"Sorta." Andros said "We had mentors who taught us in our homes."

"Like home schooling?" Carlos asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Zhane said.

Kim came into the room from the hall "Hi guys." She noticed Ashley's somber expression and sat down next to her on the couch "Ash what's wrong?"

Ashley looked down at her feet then up at her friends "Well I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" Billy asked.

She took a deep breath "Well last night while we were eating dinner my parent's told me that my dad." She paused for a moment "Has brain cancer."

"Oh my god." Cassie said putting her hand to her mouth "That's awful." 

"That's not all." Ashley said.

"There's more?" Zhane asked.

She nodded as her eyes welled up with tears "Yeah. Not only does my dad have cancer but we have to move."

"Move?" Andros asked "Where?"

Ashley looked up at her friends "Massachusetts."

"That's all the way on the other side of the country." Cassie said "How long are you gonna be there?"

She shook her head "I have no idea."

"When are you leaving?" Billy asked.

She shook her head again "I don't know. I do know that it's soon though. My dad has to start treatment as soon as possible. My parents are going this week to look for a place and as soon as they find one we're moving."

"This sucks." Cassie said "Where am I gonna live?"

Ashley shook her head "I'm really sorry Cass." 

"You could always move in with me." Kim suggested.

Cassie smiled "Thanks Kim."

"What are you gonna do about being the yellow ranger?" Zhane asked.

"I guess Kim could have my powers." She said shrugging.

"What about Karone? I mean wouldn't she be the yellow ranger anyways if she hadn't been kidnapped by Darkonda?" Billy asked.

Andros nodded "Yeah she would."

Ashley started removing her communicator "Not yet." Karone said, "You're still the yellow ranger as long as you're here."

***

Markella entered the bridge of the Dark Fortress, her black cape draped over her shoulders, her high-heeled boots echoing on the metal floor.

"I see you have arrived." Darkonda said when he noticed her in the archway.

"So this is the Dark Fortress? It's rather dull." Markella said examining the room "Astronema wasn't much of a decorator was she."

"Empress Markella may I show you to your room?" Ecliptor asked.

She turned to face him "As long as it isn't the room Astronema occupied." 

Ecliptor shook his head "It's a different room."

"Good." She said following Ecliptor down a short corridor. He led her to a room furnished in black and dark purple velvets. 

"I hope this is to your liking." Darkonda said.

She inspected the room before turning to face Ecliptor "I suppose this will have to do." She turned around and noticed Darkonda and Ecliptor standing in the doorway "What are you idiots staring at?"

"Well what would you like us to do Empress Markella?" Ecliptor asked.

Markella let out a frustrated sigh and pushed past Ecliptor and Darkonda then turned back to face them "The first thing I want you to do is send some Quantrons down to Angel Grove to distract the rangers."

"Then what do you want to do?" Darkonda asked.

"Then I'll think of a plan to destroy them." She said, "Now don't stand there like morons go do as I said!"

Ecliptor bowed to her then walked down the hall to the bridge.

Darkonda took a step forward.

"Yes Darkonda can I help you?" She asked.

He stared her straight in the face "I don't care if you are the most powerful person in the universe but no one tells Darkonda what to do. Do you understand Markella?"

Markella stared at him before starting to laugh, she laughed for a few minutes then stopped suddenly "Listen to me Darkonda things are going to change around here starting with you doing anything I say." She turned on her heel and marched down the hall to the deck.

***

The rangers were still at Kim's apartment when Andros' communicator went off. He raised his wrist "Is something wrong Alpha?"

"Quantrons are in the park." Alpha said.

"Does Darkonda think he can get rid of us with Quantrons?" TJ asked.

Zhane put his hand on Ashley's shoulder "Do you wanna stay here?"

Ashley shook her head and stood up "I'm fine. I'm a power ranger and I have to go with you."

"Come on guys lets go." Andros said. The rangers morphed and teleported to the park while the others went to the Mega Ship.

When the rangers got to the park the Quantrons were waiting for them.

"What are you Quantrons waiting for?" Carlos asked "Us to send you back to the Dark Fortress?" The rangers and Quantrons fought for a while before a shard of lightning split the sky blinding the rangers.

When they were able to see again they saw a woman with long curly black hair clad in a black leather body suit, a black cape draped over her shoulders "Rangers prepare to be destroyed!" She lifted the long jewel studded golden staff at her side.

***

"What just happened?" Kim asked as a bright light flooded the viewing screen, Kim, Billy and Karone were watching the rangers fight the Quantrons when a shard of lightning split the sky.

"Who is that women?" Billy asked as the bright light faded and they saw a women clad in black leather with long curly black hair.

The women seemed oddly familiar to Karone "No it can't be."

"Karone what is it?" Kim asked, "Do you know her?"

"They have to get out of there." Karone said "She could destroy them without even flinching."

"Karone who is she?" Billy asked.

"That's Empress Markella! She's the most powerful person in the whole universe." Karone said "Billy you have to tell them to get out of there _now_."

Billy didn't try to argue "Andros."

Andros's voice came over the communicator "Billy we're kinda busy."

"Karone says you guys should get out of there right now." Billy said.

"What? Why?" Andros asked not understanding why they should abandon this fight.

"Andros trust me." Karone said.

"Alright but I want you to explain this all to me when we get back." He said. Kim, Billy and Karone watched over the viewing screen as the rangers teleported away from the park. Soon after Markella also teleported away.

***

"OK Karone explain to me why we had to surrender a fight?" Andros asked as him and the rangers walked onto the bridge.

"That women is Empress Markella and she's not like any evil you guys have fought before." Karone said, "She's the most powerful villianess in the whole Universe."

"And how do you know her?" Zhane asked.

"We were both taught by Darkonda and she **hates** me." Karone said.

"Why does she hate you?" Kim asked.

"She hates me because Darkonda picked me over her to try to conquer earth." She said, "She always thought she could do a better job then me. When Darkonda chose me she swore she'd get her revenge."

"Revenge?" Andros asked, "Because you were chosen over her?"

"If she's so powerful why didn't she try to get her revenge when you were Astronema?" Cassie asked.

"Well she was an heiress and when she went back to Tyrac she became the Empress." Karone said.

"Wait for her to become Empress if she were an heiress someone would have had to die." Billy said.

Karone nodded "When she went back to Tyrac her mother, the current Empress, suddenly became deathly ill."

"So she killed her mother?" Ashley asked.

"No one questioned the family." Karone "They assumed she died of natural causes."

"Well how are we supposed to defeat her?" Andros asked.

"I think we should concern ourselves with trying to find out if she has any weaknesses." Billy said.

Zhane nodded "Billy's right that would be the wisest thing to do right now."

"That's the problem she doesn't have any weaknesses." Karone said, "She's more powerful then Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Darkonda and myself when I was Astronema combined."

"That's bad." Kim said.

Billy nodded "Definitely." He pondered for a moment "Excuse me I must do some research."

"Mind if I join you?" Cassie asked.

"Of course not come on." Billy said. The two headed to the work bay.

***

Markella leaned back in the large cushioned chair in her room "Damn Astronema." She corrected herself "Karone! Little brat should have kept her mouth shut. I'll have to dispose of her first. She's probably telling the rangers everything right now including the mystery over my mother's death. She should learn when to keep her nose out of other people's business."

"Is everything alright Empress?" She turned to see Ecliptor standing in the doorway.

"Oh yes everything's fine." She said rising from her seat "I was about to get rid of those rangers when KARONE called them back to their ship! But I'm just fine. Now is there a reason you're here?"

Ecliptor stood straight in the doorway "I came to ask if there is anything we can do?"

Markella thought for a second "Monitor the rangers. No wait monitor Karone. Tell me the moment she is alone."

"Yes Empress." Ecliptor said leaving the room.

She walked over to one of the many large bay windows in the room and stared down at Earth "Once I get rid of Karone it will be a piece of cake destroying the Power Rangers." An evil smile spread across her face.

***

Karone lay on her stomach on Ashley's bed, she watched the teenaged girl pace around her room.

"Ashley would you mind sitting down? You're starting to make me dizzy." Karone said sitting up Indian style.

Ashley stopped pacing and collapsed onto the blue bean bag chair across from her bed "I'm sorry Karone. I'm just so worried about my father."

"Ash your dad is going to be ok." Karone said getting off the bed and kneeling down next to Ashley "I know you're very worried but Billy said the brain surgeons in Boston are the best brain surgeons in the whole country."

Ashley smiled "Thanks Karone."

"You're welcome." She said smiling "Wanna go meet the others at the Surf Spot?"

She nodded and stood up "Yeah. I need to be around my friends."

Karone got up and the two girls left the room and went to meet their friends.

***

"Empress, Karone is in the park with the yellow ranger." Ecliptor said as Markella walked onto the bridge.

She smiled "Looks as I'm going to get rid of Karone sooner then I'd thought." She turned to Ecliptor "Send some Quantrons down to distract them until I'm ready."

Ecliptor nodded "Yes Empress. 

"But what if they call the other rangers for backup?" Elgar asked. 

"They won't have time to do that." Markella said then left the room.

***

As Karone and Ashley reached the middle of the park a dozen or so Quantrons appeared.

"Didn't this already happen today?" Ashley asked as Markella appeared right after the Quantrons "Yup this already happened." She lifted her wrist "I'll call the other rangers."

Before she was able to utter another word she was hit with a blast of light from Markella's staff which caused her to fall to the ground, she was still conscious but it was as if her whole body were paralyzed.

"Ashley!" Karone exclaimed as Markella advanced towards her.

"Don't concern yourself with that human." Markella said "You should concern yourself with the fact that you're going to die and I'm the one who's gonna kill you."

Karone started shaking with fear since her and Markella were now inches apart "T…the power rangers will be here a…any minute ya know."

Markella smiled "I know. But they won't be here soon enough to save your pitiful life." She shot her arm out and struck Karone in the side of the neck with her hand causing the smaller girl to fall to the ground gasping for air, she then reached down and grabbed a handful of Karone's light blond hair, then positioned her staff with the pointed end right against Karone's temple "Don't worry Karone this won't hurt at all." 

"Let my sister go!" Karone's heart almost shot out of her chest when she heard Andros "Carlos see to Ashley. We'll help Karone."

Carlos knelt down in front of Ashley "Ash are you ok? Cane you get up?"

She tried to shake her head but she was still paralyzed "I…. can't." she managed to say.

"I'm gonna take her back to the mega ship." Carlos told the other three rangers "I'll be back." Carlos and Ashley teleported from the park. The moment they left TJ and Cassie were ambushed by the Quantrons.

"Now like I said before let go of my sister!" Andros said.

Markella still had her staff pointed at Karone's head "I am the most powerful person in the universe. Do you think I'm going to listen to some teenage clowns?" she smiled "Now say bye, bye to Karone."

Karone squeezed her eyes closed, her breathing was shallow "Andros please."

"Karone hold on." Andros said starting to advance towards her and Markella.

Markella removed the staff from Karone's head and pointed it at Andros; he froze in his spot "If you make one more move I'll kill you too." 

Karone opened her eyes, they were moving franticly from Markella to everything else behind her. Her eyes stopped on something moving behind Markella, she soon realized that it wasn't something but someone. Her eyes became wide with hope as she realized who was behind them. Carlos was positioned behind them hauling a large ray gun onto his shoulder.

Markella looked down at Karone "What are you looking at?" Markella turned around and saw Carlos. Before she had a chance to raise her staff towards him Karone pulled her right leg from under her body and brought it around sweeping Markella off her feet causing her to let go of Karone's hair.

Andros dropped down at Karone's side "Are you ok?"

She nodded "Yeah I think so." She threw her arms around Andros' shoulders in a tight hug "I thought I was gonna die."

He smoothed her hair with his hand "It's ok now."

Karone let go of her brother "Lets go kick her butt."

Andros smiled under his helmet "Good idea." By the time Andros and Karone stood up Markella was already standing with her staff pointed at the rangers.

Andros, Karone, Cassie and TJ all stood in a line each in a fighting stance while Carlos stood on the other side of Markella with the ray gun poised on his shoulder ready to fire if he needed to. 

"You stupid, stupid children you can't get rid of me that easy." Markella said.

"I think you'll change your mind." Carlos said pulling the trigger of the ray gun, a bright flash of light shot out of it and hit Markella in the midsection causing her to stumble back.

Markella glared at the rangers "Believe me you haven't seen the last of me." With that she teleported back to the Dark Fortress.

"I thought she wasn't gonna give up." TJ said.

Karone smiled "Markella is all talk." She suddenly remembered Ashley "Carlos how's Ashley?"

"I didn't have time to stick around and find out but Billy's with her." Carlos said "In the med bay." 

Cassie looked around at her friends "We should get back and see then." The rangers teleported back to the Mega Ship.

***

They found Ashley lying on a bed in the med bay with Billy, Alpha and Kim around her.

"Kim how is she?" Andros asked.

"She'll be fine." Kim said.

"She was hit with a beam that caused her whole body to be paralyzed." Billy said, "The good news is that it's only temporary and it's already starting to wear off."

"That's great news." TJ said.

Karone went and stood next to the med bed "Ashley I'm so sorry about this."

Ashley shook her head "Karone you don't have to apologize."

"If it weren't for me Markella wouldn't even be here." Karone said.

TJ put a comforting hand on Karone's shoulder "You couldn't control who Darkonda enrolled to try to get rid of us."

Ashley nodded "Really Karone it's not your fault." She attempted to sit up on the med bed but still couldn't lift her body.

Zhane and Carlos each slipped their hands under Ashley's shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position, Zhane kept his hands a few inched from her back incase she fell backwards.

"You have to learn not to blame yourself after something happens." She said, "You can't control everything that happens."

"No matter how much we wish we could." Kim said.

Karone smiled "You're right. I have to stop doubting myself."

Ashley smiled and lifted her arms, the two girls hugged.

***

Markella stormed onto the bridge of the Dark Fortress.

"Next time will be better." Ecliptor said.

"Next time will be for real." Markella said, "I just wanted to find out their weaknesses." 

Ecliptor nodded "I see your highness."

"I'll be in my room. See that no one disturbs me!" she turned on her heel and marched down the hall "Next time Karone is dead."

***

"So this is it huh." Cassie said, her and the rest of the rangers were in the Surf Spot hanging out before Ashley had to leave for the airport. It had been almost three weeks since Markella had shown up and they hadn't heard much from her since then.

Ashley sighed "Yeah I guess it is." 

Carlos glanced at his watch "Maybe we should head to the airport now."

Ashley looked at her own watch "Yeah I guess we should." They split into two cars and headed to the airport where Ashley's parents would be waiting for her.

When they reached the airport they met her parents near the gate their flight would be leaving from.

"It's not gonna be the same without you." Carlos said.

Kim nodded "He's right. I know I've only known you a few months but it seems like longer."

"Same here." Karone said as Zhane and Billy nodded.

"Oh before I forget." Ashley said pulling her communicator from her jacket pocket "This is yours now." She took Karone's hand and folded the device in the new yellow ranger's hand.

Karone smiled "I'll make you proud."

Ashley smiled back "I know you will."

"Honey come on." Ashley's mother called as they announced their flight number over the loud speaker.

"Be right there mom." Ashley turned back to her friends as tears clouded her vision "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"We're gonna miss you too." TJ said as he hugged her. Ashley hugged each of her friends. As she hugged Karone she handed her the morpher she would need to become the yellow ranger.

"Almost forgot to give you this." She said, "It's the most important thing."

"Thanks." Karone said, "Come back soon."

Ashley nodded "I will. You can be sure of that."

As they watched her disappear through the gate Andros wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"She was a good ranger." He said.

"And a great person." Cassie said. They waited until the plane had left before they themselves left the airport.

They would keep Ashley and her family in their prayers.

****

The End

  



End file.
